Harry Potter and the Trouble in the Digiworld
by Cerebus Guardian Goddess
Summary: This is the prologue. It wouldn't fit in the title. This is DiGiTaLtAiMoN's fic, and he asked me to post it up for him (Because he has school.) This really has nothing with digimon, but it's the prologue, just to know what's happening.


Harry Potter and the Trouble in the Digital World: Prologue

Disclaimer and A/N: Hey! This is my second series. I haven't done any Harry Potter fics before. Oh, I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter and his friends. Message for Digimon fans: If you never read Harry Potter, or just never read "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", then I recommend you read it before you read the Prologue. For Harry Potter fans: If you never watched Digimon, then GO WATCH IT ON FOX KIDS ON WEEKDAYS AT 4:30 P.M. (or whatever your TV channel listings say, cause you should check it if you don't live in the Eastern Time Zone). AND WATCH IT AT WEEKENDS AT 9:00 A.M. AND 10:00 A.M. (same parenthesis message as the first one). And if you wanna watch it on Sundays, it's on at 10:00 A.M. and 10:30 A.M. on the Fox Family Channel.

There will be extra characters, maybe Willis (A Digidestined), or Malfoy (A Slytherin). The extra characters I choose will be in all the parts. Oh, one of the extra characters may be an author I know (Of course, the girl Kenji [The digidestined of the 4th Step, Fieldbramon] said was the prettiest girl in the world, and I agree). Oh, this is Digimon Season 1 and Harry Potter Year 3. Ready to start the story? Great! Let's go!

Oh, I forgot something! This story is in many different ways, it's either like this "This is part of the story" said me, or it's like this me: This is part of the story, or it's one of those point-of-view stories.

Heh, I'm sorry. When I do Point of Views, the story is mostly the same.

*Ages: Mystery Person is 14; Harry, Hermoine, and Ron are 13; Joe is 12; Tai, Matt, and Sora are 11; Izzy and Mimi are 10; and T.K. and Kari are 8.

Here goes:

Prologue: In the mystical castle/school of Hogwarts, there are three students in the Great Hall, having their lunch.

Hogwarts - Monday, September 6, 1999, 12:15 P.M., Day 6 at Hogwarts.

Digiworld - Monday, September 6, 1999, 12:15 P.M., Day 6 in the digiworld, but 12:15 is the time in the digiworld, not in the real world.

Harry's Point of View

"Do you really reckon that Sirius Black is really after you, Harry? I mean, dementors are around the school, and there's no way he can get in!" Hermoine told me very fast.

"I'm not sure, but it seems he is," I replied, stuffing myself with some food.

"Oh, if we don't hurry, we'll miss our next class!" Hermoine said to me.

"Don't worry, Hermoine! We have plenty of time left!" I replied back.

"But we have only 5 minutes left to get to class!" Hermoine yelled.

I spat out my food. "5 minutes?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled, getting my things ready.

"Hurry! Let's get ready!" Hermoine said.

"Right," Ron and I replied at the same time.

We rushed to the classroom, but Hermoine went to her other class.

"Harry? Ron? You two are early! Well, have a seat...." Professor Trelawney said.

Then Ron and I started a conversation.

"Only if Hermoine hadn't let Crookshanks eat Scabbers....." Ron said in an angry voice.

"Calm down, Ron! Students are coming in!" I told him.

"Uh, sure." Ron said. "I wish I could be with the people outside."

Hogwarts - Friday, September 10, 1999, 12:30 P.M., Day 10 at Hogwarts.

Digiworld - Friday, September 10, 1999, 12:30 P.M., Day 10 in the digiworld, but 12:30 is the time in the digiworld, not in the real world.

Ron's Point of View

"Why did Crookshanks eat Scabbers?" I thought. "What if Crookshanks hadn't eaten Scabbers?" I thought again.

"Er...Ron? You better pay attention! We're doing tea leaves! Ron?" Harry told me.

"Huh?!......Oh, sorry, Harry. I must've dozed off again." I replied.

"My, Harry! Your tea leaves say something about you.....death......" Professor Trelawney said to Harry.

Then after all our classes and dinner, we went to the Griffyndor Main room.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said. "Tomorrow is Saturday! You get to go to Hogsmeade! Can you get me a butterbeer?"

"Aren't you going in your Invisibility Cloak again?" I asked him.

"Er..........no......." Harry said.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermoine said.

"Hello?! I'm here also!" I said to Hermoine.

"Oh. Hi, Ron." Hermoine mumbled.

"Why can't you two stop fighting?" Harry told us.

"Well, we wouldn't be fighting if Crookshanks hadn't eaten Scabbers!" I yelled at Harry.

"Why are you yelling at Harry?" Hermoine yelled at me. "I mean, he's not Crookshanks!"

"Oh, yeah?!?! So you want me to yell at Crookshanks?" I yelled at her.

Her eyes widened, and she ran out of the Griffyndor Main room crying.

"Gee, Harry......I didn't mean to make her cry...." I told Harry.

"I know...." Harry said.

"I mean, Hermoine just doesn't understand how important Scabbers was to me!" I said, and I felt like crying.

"Well, Ron......maybe you can say sorry to her," Harry told me.

"Sure, if I know where she's going......" I replied, with my eyes watering.

"Uh.....don't cry, Ron! I mean, if it's about Scabbers, I guess so, but if it's about Hermoine, then don't cry! I mean, she should've been watching Crookshanks, anyways!" Harry said really fast.

"I'm crying because it's about both!" I said, with tears streaming out of my eyes.

"I reckon we should go to sleep now," Harry told me.

We both went upstairs, and went to sleep.

Hogwarts - Friday, September 10, 1999, 7:45 P.M., Day 10 at Hogwarts.

Digiworld - Friday, September 10, 1999, 7:45 P.M., Day 10 in the digiworld, but 7:45 is the time in the digiworld, not in the real world.

Hermoine's Point of View

"Hi, Harry!" I said, as I entered the Griffyndor Main room.

"Hello?! I'm here also!" Ron said to me.

"Oh. Hi, Ron." I mumbled.

"Why can't you two stop fighting?" Harry told us.

"Well, we wouldn't be fighting if Crookshanks hadn't eaten Scabbers!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Why are you yelling at Harry?" I yelled at Ron. "I mean, he's not Crookshanks!"

"Oh, yeah?!?! So you want me to yell at Crookshanks?" Ron yelled at me.

My eyes widened, and I ran out of the Griffyndor Main room crying.

"Why did Ron yell at me?" I thought. "Of all the people, why Ron?"

Then I went to my room, and cried more.

"I wish I could just tell him right in front of his face," I said to myself. "But he just wouldn't listen. And he wouldn't believe me. I want to tell him right in front of his face, but I don't know if he'll even hear me. Why does he have to be like this?

I....I.....I just can't tell him.

Not in front of everyone.

Not in front of the Griffyndor students.

Not in front of his friends.

Not even in front of his best friend, Harry.

But you know what, I will. I will tell him in front of his face. I'll tell Harry first. I mean, I have a Time-Turner, anyways, so I'll tell him after I ran away crying.

(What's is Hermoine trying to tell this mysterious person? Who is that mysterious person? Well, it's obvious, but I still want you to guess [except Harry Potter fans]. I bet people who haven't read Harry Potter don't know what's happening here. Just continue reading.)

Then I turned back to the time where I left the room crying.

"Look! There I am, running!" I whispered to myself.

Then I went in the room.

"Gee, Harry......I didn't mean to make her cry...." Ron told Harry, as I entered the room.

"Make who cry?" I asked Ron.

"Hermoine? Oh, hi." Ron replied. He seemed to be blushing.

"Harry, I need to talk to you, that is, if it's okay with Ron." I told Harry very quick, and he told Ron that he was going to talk to me.

(I know whatcha thinking. Let's get on with the story.........okay.........I mind as well let you figure out what's happening here. Okay, let's go!)


End file.
